objectshow87fandomcom-20200215-history
Midget
Midget is a contestant on Object Show 87. He is voiced by a high-pitched TeenChampion. Coverage In New Horizons, Midget introduced himself to Keemstar, and Big Benny said that he and Midget are total opposites. When PSVita said everyone's acting out of control, Midget told them to stop acting so "tall", only to be called an idiot by Keemstar. During the challenge, he pushed Keemstar off, and won along with Spider Leg. In Go Away!, Midget asked why Keemstar was in the elimination song, but not him. After PSVita called him fat, he suddenly got fat, just before Stick Figure pushed him off a cliff. During the team-picking, he chose Picture of the Simpsons and Box of Crayons onto his team. Since Keemstar won the challenge, Midget was put up for elimination. In This Is a Funeral!, after PSVita announced the elimination, Midget said he wanted to wait 3 seconds before he was ready. After Evil PSVita took over, Midget said he couldn't believe that PSVita got replaced. He then asked Evil PSVita what he likes, then called him dumb. During the challenge, he did a dance, which, since he is basically a cardboard cutout, was just him walking back and forth and twirling his baton. His dance was so bad, he got eliminated. In ''Three Eliminations and a Wedding'', he and Spider Leg invited Keemstar to their wedding. At the elimination, due to PSVita's mistake, he got 1 vote even though he was already eliminated. During his and Spider Leg's wedding, which was held inside Big Benny, they were about to get married, but Keemstar and Creeper from Minecraft blew it up. In It Makes Me Want to Dance!, ''he and the other eliminated contestants are shown in the Elimination Place, where Midget complains about being locked there for years. Despite the events of the last episode Midget and Spider Leg did get married which they were both happy about. PSVita then lets them out of the Elimination Place to participate in the rejoin challenge. Midget, happy that he'll have a chance to rejoin, starts singing and dancing, much to PSVita's annoyance. The rejoin challenge is a singing contest, where Midget sings "Object Show 87 Style" (a parody of Gangnam Style). He doesn't win the challenge, so he couldn't rejoin. In ''Finaley Over, Midget is seen with the other eliminated contestants, who are all given the choice of sitting on the bleacher of the contestant they want to win. Midget, along with many of the others, sit on Bin's. They all move to PSVita's once they are threatened to be kicked into the sun. After the first challenge is done, the eliminated contests are given the chance to vote off either Stick Figure or Picture of the Simpsons. Midget says he votes of POTS because he smells really good. PSVita is confused by this and asks him why he doesn't vote off Stick Figure, but Midget mishears this and thinks he called him "The famous little tickler." Later on, when Evil PSVita takes over, he decides to fight his team and "show him the power that teamwork brings." When Creeper from Minecraft explains his evil plans, Midget responds with that they didn't ask. When Evil PSVita is defeated, Midget starts rhyming. PSVita then gets angry with the contestants saying that they all insult him, specifically saying that Midget planned his wedding on the same day as a challenge. When Stick Figure wins the "monkey" as the prize, Midget asks whether they're going to share it. Stick Figure then asks who he was, and Midget begins to explain but then stops when he notices when Stick Figure is gone. He then starts lamenting about how everyone he loves disappears before being cut off. Trivia * Despite being kicked off of a cliff by Stick Figure,he did not go missing at sea for months unlike Bin Category:Contestants Category:Midget's team Category:A to Z Category:Eliminated Category:Males Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Object Show 87 Category:Non Objects Category:PNG Characters Category:Humans Category:Team Captains